My Turn To Cry
by xilyeshin
Summary: [TaoRis] / "Kris.." / ... apakah Tao menangis sekarang? Hey! Apakah dia menangis sekarang? / Goodbye, I love you / KrisTao / Sad / RnR, please!


My Turn To Cry

Author: Elle

Genre: Sad

Main Pair: TaoRis

Disc: It's mine

Length: Drabble

Warning: all pov is… you know that bhaaha

.

.

_Don't cry, it's my turn to cry.._

_You always had a lot of tears.._

_Uljimayo, I'll cry now._

.

.

.

My Turn To Cry

.

.

.

_Don't LIKE, don't READ !_

.

.

.

Enjoy

Angin berhembus lembut, menyapu dedaunan yang menghalangi jalanan. Malam ini adalah malam yang paling indah dan tenang tetapi ketenangan itu menjadi kesakitan tersendiri bagiku.

Aku menutup mataku merasakan hembusan angin yang berasal dari pintu balkon yang sedikit terbuka. Tirai pintu itu terhembus oleh angin. Angin ini… mengingatkanku pada seseorang..

Aku berjalan, membuka pintu itu sedikit lagi agar aku dapat masuk ke balkon. Dingin. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini atau sebelum saat ini. Aku melihat ke atas, langit tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya, lebih sunyi dari biasanya dan lebih tengan dari biasanya. Tapi kegelapan itu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri karena dengan begitu cahaya bintang akan terlihat dengan jelas.

Bintang-bintang itu begitu cerah, tapi ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan kecerahan itu, dia adalah, "Tao.." lirihku. Tao, dia adalah bintangku atau bahkan matahariku, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kris lebih peduli pada orang lain, dia adalah seseorang yang ceria tetapi juga cengeng.. mengingat dia adalah orang cengeng.. apakah dia sedang menangisi diriku saat ini? Batinku bertanya.

Aku menatap ke atas tepatnya ke tempat bulan berada. "Uljimayo, Taozi.." lirihku pada bulan yang berada di atas sana. Aku harap dia bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini kepadanya, aku mencintainya.. sangat.

Kau ingat pada kita kesulitan? Pada saat kau merasa sedih? Pada saat hatimu tersentuh? Pada saat kau sedang ketakutan? Kau menangis dan aku selalu menghapus airmatamu dan menggantikannya dengan senyuman.

Jangan menangis tanpa diriku, jangan.. ku mohon… Kau mengeluarkan airmata terlalu banyak. Ini adalah giliranku, aku akan menangis sekarang.. Aku akan mengambil semua airmatamu… pesanku pada bulan itu. Aku tahu aku gila, meminta bulan mennyampaikan pesanku padanya. Apakah itu tak terdengar konyol?

Aku berjalan ke mejaku, disitu ada sebuah bingkai khusus, yang sengaja kubuat sendiri. Di dalam bingkai itu terdapat dua pasangan yang sedang bahagia. Seorang yang manis itu terlihat baru saja menangis. Ya, itu adalah Tao. Kami mengambil foto itu saat Tao memenangkan perlombaan wushu, dia menempati ranking pertama saat itu. Dan, ya.. itulah penyebab ia menangis saat itu. Tapi walaupun seperti itu, Tao masih terlihat manis. Sebenarnya dia memang selalu terlihat manis di mataku, dalam keadaan apapun itu.

Aku mengambil peralatan lukisku. Menempatkannya di balkon kamarku. Kemudian, aku mengambil kuas dan mencelupkannya ke warna pertama, yaitu warna krem gelap untuk warna wajahnya. Aku melukisnya dengan penuh perasaan, melukis dan melukis sampai lukisan itu terlihat sempurna. Aku melihat lukisan yang sudah kubuat. Entah ini hanya perasaan atau apa, aku merasa aku melukis wajah sedih Tao. Walaupun tidak ada air mata dan wajah murung, hanya ada sebuah senyuman manis, kesedihan itu tetap melandaku, aku bisa merasakannya. Perasaan Tao saat ini, air mata… apakah Tao menangis sekarang? Hey! Apakah dia menangis sekarang?

"Kris.." aku melihat ke belakang, di sana terlihat ada seorang wanita yang sangat aku sayang. Dia _eomma_ku. Eomma berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan keprihatinan atas kondisiku sekarang. "Tidurlah nak.. besok kita harus berangkat pagi. Kau harus sembuh. Kau masih ingin bersama Tao lagi, kan?" aku tak menjawabnya. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah Tao masih menerimaku atau tidak. Eomma tersenyum lembut, "Kau harus cepat sembuh, Kris... Ayo tidur!" ajaknya. Aku pun menutup pintu balkon kemudian melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat tidur, "_Good night, sweet heart,_" mencium kening dan juga pipiku, lalu keluar dari kamarku.

"_Good night too, Mom.. Good night, Tao.._" gumamku lalu menutup mataku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku. Ku harap kau tidak akan berlinangan air mata lagi. _Goodbye, My Love.._

_No, it's my turn to cry, I'll cry now_

_I will take all of your tears_

_I want to hug you, what do I do?_

_Don't cry in place without me_

_Because you can't lend my shoulders anymore_

_I am so sorry_

_Goodbye,_

_Saranghae.._


End file.
